


A Surprise Meeting

by popgunpanic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, Hero of Time, One Shot, Short, Torch passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popgunpanic/pseuds/popgunpanic
Summary: When Link presents the Triforce at the Tower of the Gods, he's treated to an unlikely messenger.





	A Surprise Meeting

“Well done, Link. Now present the triforce piece you’ve assembled to the gods.” Following the boat’s instructions, Link reached into his pocket drawing forth the golden triangle. Holding the sacred object as though he was presenting it to the massive tower itself. Link watched, expecting the ring of golden light, the portal between here and the ruins of old Hyrule to appear again.  
Instead, the world slowly fade around him. The sea, the tower, even his boat were gone. The floor beneath his feet felt more like solid ground. “King?” Instead of breaking through the darkness his voice seemed muffled by it. Shuffling in the dark, he looked for something, anything, that would give him a clue as to where he was. “Argh,” Link yelled out, surprised in the dark when his foot caught on… something, as he fell on his face.   
As if on cue a bright light filtered down from a window high above, dimly lighting the large octagonal room. Link picked himself up examining his surroundings. The center of the room had a large raised platform, with six odd symbols he didn’t recognize. The second smaller platform, the one he stood on, had a large triforce symbol engraved on it, at the center of that a pedestal. Oddly the room brought to mind the chamber beneath hyrule castle, “Where am I?” Link wondered aloud. This couldn’t be another test, surely he had proven himself to the gods by this point. His reflection was cut short as echoed footsteps could be heard from behind.Tensing up, the boy turned towards the sound, his hand already at the swords hilt.  
There stood a young man wrapped in a green tunic and hat similar to his own, with a face that might be considered handsome, if not for the nose. Blue eyes bore into the boy, there was no mistaking who this man was. “Young waker of winds, you’ve come a long way” Despite the serious expression the hero’s voice was kind. “Climbing to the peaks of the world, and diving down to a kingdom long forgotten, saving the innocent wherever you go.” The hero of time stepped forward, “When we sealed away Ganondorf all those years ago, we never expected that he would escape… or that the hero wouldn’t return.” There was a hint of remorse in the hero’s voice. “The golden goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, intervened flooding the world and sealing him away so Hyrule’s people would have hope. Then in the wake of his second return, you stepped up. Not a warrior, not a hero, but a boy from an era of peace."  
“I just wanted to save my sister…” Link replied lamely.  
The hero of time smiled, “That may be, but you jumped at the call, and helped those in need. The goddesses recognized your heroism and reward you this to aid you in this quest.” Link watched as the hero placed a palm on his own chest, light rippling from the spot as he drew out a green orb. It glowed with an ethereal light, power radiating from it.  
Link stared at it confused before the hero continued. “This is the mark of the goddess’ chosen. Normally the hero is chosen at birth reincarnated from the last… but when the last hero… when I was returned to my childhood, it left this timeline without a hero. Take this and be the hero this world needs.”  
The orb dissolved into his hand when he took the orb, link didn’t feel any difference. As soon as he took the orb, the room started to fade, and shortly after, so did the hero.  
“Go now,Hero of winds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wind waker is one of my favorite games, and i got this idea a few days ago. Thematically Wind Waker's Link is my favorite hero. Mostly this is because unlike the other heroes he wasn't chosen by the gods or destiny he was just the a kid who wanted to save his sister. Skyward sword sorta retcons that, making this Link a reincarnation like the others. This was sorta meant to link these ideas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this. Criticism welcome.


End file.
